


contact high

by littlestrideer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frottage, M/M, dave is completely oblivious to the moves dirk is trying to make on him, dirk is amused but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestrideer/pseuds/littlestrideer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dirk is acting strange and dave wants to get to the bottom of it before he combusts from embarrassment. fortunately for him, some problems seem to work themselves out in the long run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	contact high

**Author's Note:**

> hbd present for [mikey](http://notmikey.tumblr.com)!!! hope u enjoy and have a nice day

At some point in your life, you remember having the stereotypical dream of any young boy in America: having your dream job, a hot wife to come home to, a bunch of kids running around the house, the works. You’d live next door to your best friend and the two of you would be closer than ever; everybody would have a happy end. Back then that was all you really knew, so you aren’t surprised by the fact that as you aged, your dream became more and more differed. Your friend groups changed, as well as your interests and dreams, and even so you’d still managed to come out on top on almost every front.

Dirk’s not exactly a hot wife, but he is what you are ever so lucky to come home to.

Fortunately for you, he’s been gone half the summer visiting friends while you manage the home front as well as wrap up the editing process of your next big cinematic hit. While it is nice to have some space and time to focus on things instead of being distracted by whatever trick he has up his sleeve that day, you have to admit that the absence of commentary to every odd idea you have is missed. No amount of chats or calls can really fill the void of him being there and saying it in the flesh, a smug look on his face that just makes you want to strangle him and at the same time; kiss him until your lips are swollen.

This is the longest the two of you have been separated (aside from when he was two and you’d sent him to your sister for a few months, while you slaved day and night to secure a position that eventually led you to where you are now) and it’s hard, but you’ve barely been together two months and there is no need for you already start overthinking things when you’ve barely even began with him. Dirk’s a good kid, you can’t really claim too much about that since you hadn’t been around too much during the crucial growth points in his life, but you know him and he knows you and there’s absolutely nothing to worry about.

You don’t remember falling asleep on the couch, but it’s the brush of lips on your forehead and the cool air over your body being replaced by something soft and warm that makes you smile briefly before turning and falling off the couch and on the floor.

Dirk laughs and you just bury your face in the carpet until you hear him walking away, picking up yourself and what’s left of your dignity and going to your own room.

***

You are in the middle of a very important phone call the next morning, pulling on pants and trying to fall down the stairs, when you actually catch sight of him and it takes a minute or two to process the sight of him in one of your older shirts, the ones that don’t quite fit right on you anymore but still seem to drape off of your brother for whatever reason, cooking your fucking breakfast like this is completely ordinary and there is absolutely no underhanded goal you’ve yet to figure out. The phone almost slips from between your shoulder and ear but you catch it at the last minute, snapping back into your previously busy mode and heading towards your office for a bit of privacy to finish up the call.

Not that any of it even sinks into your head. You could’ve just promised to make out with Barbara Walters and not have even realized it because you’re too busy trying to figure out what the hell Dirk is trying to hint at with his fucking domesticated morning that you never agreed to and never expect to see again, what with whatever plan he’s got up his sleeve.

The smell of bacon eventually leads you back in the kitchen, this time fully dressed and mentally prepared for anything. Of course, Dirk is finished now, setting the food on the table just as you sit. The usual mischievous look is by something coyer, and you can’t help but keep wondering what exactly he’s trying to go for. However, you have a meeting in an hour, so you have about fifteen minutes to dig up something and eat at the same time.

“Nice shirt,” Is all you really manage to get out, as you spent the rest of your time in a locked gaze while you eat. He raises a brow at this, but don’t give off any other expression, instead changing the subject to a few of his adventures with Jake. Before you know it you’re grabbing your jacket and yelling out a farewell as you exit out the front door.

The rest of the day goes by rather uneventful and when you return home Dirk is sleeping at his workbench in the makeshift garage, oil on his face and mouth slightly open, a few quiet snores falling out. You stare at him momentarily before sighing and going to shower. Whatever he’s up to will eventually come into light, you’re sure of it.

***

It is not normal for you to sweat in your sleep, nor is it normal for the air conditioning to not be on when you get up. The system seems to be out, and since it’s a Sunday, you’re going to   
have to deal with it the rest of the day. Just your luck.

Obviously your next stop is straight to the bathroom to get in the shower, but it is already occupied. You’ve showered together once or twice, out of rush rather than convenience, and neither of those were after the two of you initiated whatever the hell you want to call what the two of you have going on, because dating doesn’t even seem to fit in the bounds you two set. It’s with hesitance that you twist the knob to enter the bathroom, and even greater hesitance to actually get into the shower, but when you do you’re greeted with a short kiss and a hello, and suddenly you feel like it might’ve been better to just wait it out.

You’ve seen your brother naked probably as many times as you’ve seen women naked, which is to say more times than you’d like to recall, yet never do you remember staring at him for so long before. Maybe it’s because the circumstances have changed, but regardless you snap out of it and do what you actually came to do, which was to stand underneath the water and try to cool down.

And as today is your lucky day, that involves being pretty close to your brother’s backside, closer than you’d like to be at this point in time. You focus on how cold the water was, thankfully, and keep your eyes more so on the back of his head rather than anywhere else. That is, until he turns to face you (actually, to grab a washcloth), and you get captured in those stupidly gorgeous eyes of his that have that most underlying hint of cockiness in them, pairing rather well with the smirk growing on his face as he washes himself fairly slowly. With a gulp you turn away to do the same. Dirk mutters something and another minute or two passes before you hear him exit. He does make a bit of a show out of it, rubbing up against your arm as he does so. You manage to keep it together for all of the thirty seconds it takes him to leave the bathroom, exhaling as he does and not wasting a beat to take care of business.

Once you’re cleaned up again and dressed as loosely as possible you go dig up those old portable fans from back at the apartment in Texas. You’re actually a little surprised that they still work, seeing as they’re even older than Dirk is, but glad that you don’t have to run out and replace them when you’d only be using them for the day. Hopefully.

There’s the trek downstairs and into the living room, where you set up two of the bigger ones, and then a smaller one goes in the kitchen. They’re all on full blast, which does a pretty good job for cooling down to almost normal temperatures. Almost.

You sit on the couch and browse the web on your laptop for a little while before getting antsy and hungry, which is around the time you hear Dirk come down. Things couldn’t possibly get any worse than they were earlier, so you push yourself up and follow him into the kitchen.

“Got some popsicles earlier,” He says as he pulls them out of the freezer. “Looks like they’re gonna come in handy.”

Dirk hands you one, leaning on the counter with his elbows as he opens his own. You turn to throw your trash away before popping the flavored ice in your mouth, but you all but choke getting a sight of him eating a popsicle in what had to be the most downright sensual way you’d ever seen in your life. He smirks around it, eyes cutting up at you and avoid looking at him as you try to will yourself to keep it cool, even though everything is burning right now and it’s not just because the air conditioning is out.

With a flush you end up taking a bite of your popsicle, which ends very horribly after you make you exit, saying something about forgetting something at the office, even though you’re not even dressed nor is the office even open, but you have several problems all at once and Dirk doing whatever the hell he’s doing is not helping you in any way, shape or form.

You decide to go for a drive. When you get back, you can hear him in the garage.  
The air seems to be working again.

***

It’s a Wednesday, the middle of the week, halfway through to your upcoming long weekend. Work hadn’t been particularly tough, just a few conference calls with future investors, and outside of that you’d just been signing things here and there, nothing major at all. When you make it home you just end up stretching out on the couch, flipping through Netflix for something to watch, or rather catch up on. The sound of footsteps catches your ear but you don’t do anything to acknowledge them, picking your show and slouching more on the couch. 

The feeling of the couch sinking alerts you that your me time has become a we time, which you don’t really mind since the two of you have just been out of sync ever since he got back. You pat the small space between you and the couch and he wedges his way in there, resting his head on your chest as the arm that’s not wrapped around his waist dangles freely off the couch.

He’s quiet, which is not normally something that either of you can be characterized as, but eventually you remind him he never told you what happened at Jane’s residence and something flashes over his face but it’s so quick you don’t even catch it. He half-heartedly talks to you about all the cakes and pranks involved, but his mind is elsewhere. It doesn’t stop you from taking the time to study him all over again.

There’s his unnatural hairstyle that no one in the world can pull off, and just his hair in general that’s so soft to the touch no matter how much gel may be in it. His eyes still burn that too light to be amber, too dull to be orange color, and even if it’s filled with a bit of impatience at the moment, you can still pretend those flecks of happiness are still in there. The bridge of his nose is adorned with a small patch of freckles, but they’re barely there anymore, blending in with his noticeably darker skin from being outside for the past few weeks. His mouth is usually upturned into a smirk, but as he talks it still manages to be one of the most beautiful things about him.

You pretend not to notice as he slides lower and lower, out of your grasp and more in line with your hips now. You only have a few seconds to catch on to this, before your crotch gets a face full of Dirk, or Dirk gets a face full of your crotch, and your entire body seems to be lit aflame as you sit up.

“Dude!” You exclaim, staring at him with wide eyes.

He looks tired, almost annoyed. “What.”

“What…are you doing?”

“Nothing, now.”

“Then what were you doing?”

He grumbles. “I fell.”

It seems with the way he’s glaring at you it would be best not to push the subject anymore, unbelievable as his excuse is, and you turn to set your feet on the coffee table, subconsciously pressing yourself into the arm of the couch. It’s a little cooler now since he’s not on top of you, but besides making the initial scoot back over to him (to which he pushed himself all the way to the other side of the couch, broodingly if you could add) you don’t bother with trying to do anything about it.

At some point he ends up back in the garage, and you in your office, and something feels even more off than usual but you ignore it for lack of any idea of what to do.

***

Most Fridays are supposed to make you relieved to be able to go home for the weekend, to be free from the stress especially when you have four days off instead of the usual two, but seeing as how shitty your day had gone, it only seems like you’d brought the stress home with you.

Dirk hadn’t even been up when you left, which you thought was pretty odd but didn’t bother looking into as you hurried out of the house only ending up getting drenched in a surprise attack from the rain. It’s like everyone in the world knew it was going to rain but you, and yeah, you were lucky to have another suit in your office, but that didn’t mean driving there in sopping wet clothing was any less uncomfortable.

On top of that, the rain had turned into a storm, and halfway through the day the office had blacked out. At first you’d brushed it off, the lights would come back on and everything would be fine, but the minutes started ticking by and suddenly your door was being thrown open and one of the heads of the editing process had made it fairly clear that an entire chunk of unsaved film was being backed up on the computer as soon as the power had left the building. It would be too much money to call all the actors back, get the sets redone, get the crew to cooperate one last time. You’d have to find some way to work around the scene, he’d said, or start something new altogether. There have probably never been harsher words spoken to you.

The lights never did come back on, and there’s no sure way of knowing if the film had actually been lost and there wouldn’t be until everyone returned next week, and the entire ride home you couldn’t stop thinking of all the money and time you’d spent slaving on this one, all the publicity you’d brought to it. It might’ve not been too much different than any other film, but this was something of yours, and you couldn’t stop that sinking feeling of looking like an idiot again, like you had in high school back when SBAHJ was nothing but an expression of how you couldn’t really learn anything about anyone based solely on what they do. That, and something that kept you busy when you needed to escape from the teasing and annoyances of high school.

When you enter the house it’s not surprising the lights are out here as well, though obviously Dirk is up somewhere since all those candles the two of you had lying around were lighting up the room. It smells like something familiar, but you don’t have too much time to soak that in before you’re pressed against the door, lips pressing harshly on your own. Your eyes widen momentarily before you allow yourself to relax into it, and it becomes something more emotionally driven rather than dirty, before he pulls away with a wet pop. He looks like he’s angry, but whether that’s directed to you or himself or someone else altogether you aren’t entirely sure, though he does grab your tie and pull you the two inches down to his own eye level.

“You are so stupid.”

That’s all he says before he tugs you up the stairs, into your own room that’s nearly pitch black but somehow he still knows where your bed is, pushing you back on it as he straddles your waist. You can barely make out his face in the lighting but his lips are back on yours and that’s all you really need at the moment, letting your hands slip into his hair. His own are wandering down your sides, seemingly tracing your outline before they start fumbling with the buttons on your clothes, and for once you help him out with this, something in your burning just to get that feeling of skin on skin.

His lips leave yours and you let out something that sounds like a whine, to which he chuckles as he connects to your collarbone, nipping at the skin there as you don’t bother hiding how nice it feels, letting your hands slip down over his back, his skin warm all over like yours was slowly becoming.

You aren’t exactly sure when it clicks, but it does. “When you wore my shirt-“

“Mhmm.”

“-And the air conditioning-“

“Never broken.”

“-So in the shower-“

“Yep.”

“-With the ice cream-“

“Duh.”

“-And the thing on Wednesday-“

“Executed wrong, but it was so obvious I’d thought you see what I was going for.” He pulls away from your throat, meeting your eyes. A crack of well-timed lightning allows you see the amusement on his face as he continues, “I’m hoping now you understand and I don’t have to actually climb on your dick before you really get it?”

You blink. “What made all this…”

“Why don’t you go visit some of your friends and have them drop hints about their sex lives   
while all you get is a good makeout session, and even that’s a rarity.”

Your stomach drops, “It’s not that-“

“Shh.” He tugs at your lips. “Talk later. Just touch me.”

Hands fall onto his hips as he ruts against you, his lips making claim all over your skin as your body reacts on its own to all the simulation you’d mostly avoid ever since he came into your life. You can feel the pressure building already, it’s almost embarrassing how little had been done and how close you were but you’ll blame it on the years without much besides your hand, rocking against him until you both were making sounds you’d would do anything to hear again. He presses his face into your neck, his breath slowing to the same pace as yours as you come down from your respective highs.

Dirk climbs off of you and you make some sort of whining noise as he feels around for your bedside table, opening the drawer and closing it. The preparation is brief but thorough, and it’s not like you’re all but begging at this point, oh no. You definitely have some shred of dignity left as he pushes into you and you try to quiet your inner porn star to no avail. No, you are the classiest motherfucker alive, totally not making more noise than necessary and most certainly not begging him to go faster, oh no—

Oh, who are you kidding. You’ve all but become a puddle once he’s done, burying his face back in your neck again and rolling his tongue over the spots you are sure will be there for longer than you’d care for them to be. You turn your head and nudge him until your lips meet, even though you’re both due for a shower. He seems to realize this when his hand sticks on your stomach and with a laugh his tugs you out of bed, leading you to the shower and just another thing you can start looking forward to when you come home.


End file.
